


Gorączka miłości

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimo wysokiej gorączki, Levi jak zawsze nadzoruje trening młodych zwiadowców. Niestety, chwilę później mdleje na oczach wszystkich. Wybawicielem, który ma zanieść kaprala do skrzydła lekarskiego, zostaje Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorączka miłości

    To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Kapral Levi rozchorował się. Właściwie, nikt się tego nie spodziewał. W końcu był człowiekiem o końskim zdrowiu, każdy sądził, że odstrasza wszystkie choroby swoją zwyczajową miną.  
    Jednak tego dnia, kiedy zjawił się na treningu, wyglądał naprawdę kiepsko. Miał podkrążone oczy i lekko czerwony nos, co według wielu dziewczyn wyglądałoby całkiem uroczo, gdyby nie jego wyraz twarzy. W dodatku z daleka można było wyczuć bijące z jego ciała ciepło.  
-    Ehm...Kapralu, dobrze się pan czuje?- zapytał Eren, nieco zaniepokojony.  
-    Słucham?- Levi spojrzał na niego morderczo.  
-    Uhm...b-bo...bo nie wygląda pan najlepiej...- wyjąkał chłopak, nieco zdenerwowany.  
-    Znaczy, że się pobrudziłem?- zapytał Levi, natychmiast oglądając całe swoje ubranie.  
-    Nie, miałem na myśli...yyy, bardziej no...tak z twarzy.  
Levi przełknął ciężko ślinę i spojrzał powoli na swojego podopiecznego.  
-    Twierdzisz, że jestem...brzydki...?  
-    Nie, nie, nie, skąd, nic z tych rzeczy!- zawołał szybko Eren.- Chodzi mi o to, że wygląda pan, jakby źle się pan czuł! Jakby miał pan gorączkę! O to mi chodziło!  
-    Uh...- Kapral westchnął głośno i przetarł dłonią czoło.- Faktycznie, nie czuję się najlepiej. Martwisz się o mnie, dzieciaku?  
-    Yyy...- Eren nie miał pojęcia, co powinien odpowiedzieć.  
-    Zapomnij – mruknął Levi, machnąwszy ręką.- Jesteś do niczego. Wracaj do treningu i nie gap się na mnie!  
-    Tak jest!- Eren wyprostował się, a następnie odmaszerował do swoich kolegów.  
-    Coś ty mu powiedział?- zapytał Jean.- Wygląda gorzej, niż kiedy przyszedł!  
-    Chyba nie lubi, kiedy ktoś okazuje zmartwienie...- mruknął Eren.  
-    Może powiedziałeś coś nie tak?- zapytał Connie.  
-    Cóż...opacznie mnie zrozumiał, ale chyba nie było aż tak źle.  
-    Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie się teraz chciał na nas wyładować?- zapytał Armin.- Eren, będę w parze z Conniem!  
-    Co?!- Eren spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.- Dlaczego?!  
-    Jeśli będzie w parze z tobą, a Levi będzie chciał się na tobie wyżyć, to jemu też się oberwie, głąbie – powiedział Jean.  
-    A kto powiedział, że będzie chciał się wyżyć akurat na mnie?!  
-    Ale on zawsze wyżywa się na tobie, Eren...- mruknął Connie.  
-    To z kim mam być w parze?! Jean, może ty...  
-    Zapomnij.- Jean uniósł do góry dłoń, jakby chciał dać Erenowi do zrozumienia, że ma się nawet do niego nie zbliżać.- Reiner się rozchorował, więc jestem w parze z Bertholdem.   
-    To co, mam być sam?!  
-    Dobra, dobierzcie się w pary i zaczynamy ćwiczenia!- zawołał dowódca.  
Eren patrzył, oniemiały, jak Armin bierze Conniego za rękę i odciąga jak najdalej od niego.   
Jean posłał mu wredny uśmieszek i dołączył do Bertholdta.   
-    Eren?  
-    Ah, tak, kapitanie?!- Chłopak wyprostował się natychmiast przed dowódcą, który właśnie do niego podszedł.  
-    Czyżbyś pokłócił się z Arminem?  
-    Ah, nie, po prostu...  
-    Nie masz pary, a to źle. Dzisiejsze ćwiczenia nie są indywidualne, więc...  
-    W porządku, ja z nim poćwiczę – odezwał się kapral Levi, podchodząc do nich.- Już ja dopilnuję, żeby Eren dobrze się porozciągał.   
-    Proszę, nie bądź dla niego zbyt surowy, Levi – westchnął dowódca, po czym pozostawił ich samych i odszedł do innej parki, by nadzorować trening.  
-    Jest pan pewien, że czuje się pan na siłach?- zapytał niepewnie Eren.  
-    Nie traktuj mnie jak inwalidy – mruknął Levi, odwracając się. Eren również się odwrócił i skrzyżował ramiona z ramionami kaprala.- Nie jestem taki stary, wiesz? W gruncie rzeczy, wyglądam młodziej niż niejeden nastolatek.  
-    Nie twierdzę, że jest pan stary – mruknął nerwowo Eren, rozpoczynając rozciąganie. Trochę się denerwował obecnością Leviego.- Jeśli poczuje się pan słabo, proszę mi powiedzieć, dobrze?  
-    Jasne. Jak odejdą mi wody, też ci powiem.  
-    To nie są żarty, kapralu...- mruknął Eren, czerwieniąc się na twarzy.  
-    Powinieneś zająć się treningiem, a nie moim zdrowiem fizycznym. Zapewniam cię, że jestem zdrowy jak...  
-    Kapralu?- Eren odwrócił się i spojrzał pytająco na swojego opiekuna, kiedy ten nagle zamilkł.  
-    Uh...trochę...kręci mi się w głowie...- westchnął Levi.- Zignoruj to. Muszę na chwilę usiąść, ale zaraz wrócimy do...- Nim skończył mówić, wywrócił oczami i...zemdlał, padając prosto w ramiona Erena.  
-    Kapralu!- krzyknął spanikowany Eren.- Dowódco, Kapral Levi...!  
Eren rozejrzał się po polu treningowym, jednak po dowódcy nie było śladu. Kilkanaście   
par ćwiczących żołnierzy patrzyło teraz na niego, lekko zaniepokojeni i jednocześnie zafascynowani.  
Kapral Levi właśnie zemdlał na ich oczach. To było coś zupełnie niezwykłego.  
-    Eren, do cholery, coś ty mu znowu zrobił?!- Jean, Armin, Connie i Bertholdt podbiegli do niego szybko.  
-    N-nic nie zrobiłem, on...powiedział, że kręci mu się w głowie i nagle...nagle upadł!  
-    Dowódca gdzieś poszedł, musisz zanieść kaprala do skrzydła medycznego!- zawołał z powagą Armin.  
-    Co...zanieść go?! Ja?! Jak...jak dziewczynę?  
-    Przestań marudzić, Eren, i po prostu to zrób!- Jean wycelował w niego oskarżycielsko palcem.- To twoja wina, że zemdlał! Jak się obudzi i zobaczy, że leży tutaj, to nie masz pojęcia, jak się wkur...!  
-    Dobra, dobra, zaniosę go!- krzyknął Eren.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i wsunął pod dłoń kolana Leviego. Chwycił go w objęcia i podniósł   
zgrabnie. Tak jak myślał, kapral był zaskakująco lekki.   
-    T-to ja zaraz wrócę...- mruknął, zburaczały na twarzy, a potem ruszył w kierunku budynku.  
Przez całą drogę starał się nie zerkać non stop na twarz Leviego. Kiedy spał, wyglądała   
zaskakująco spokojnie, a wręcz...łagodnie.   
-    Przepraszam?- Eren stanął przed drzwiami pomieszczenia medycznego.- Ehm...Kapral Levi zemdlał i...przyniosłem go – bąknął.  
Nikt nie odpowiadał. Wyglądało na to, że nikogo nie ma w środku. Eren westchnął   
cierpiętniczo, odwrócił się, cofnął o krok, zbliżając do drzwi i łokciem nacisnął klamkę. Pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka, jednak kiedy się obracał, uderzył niechcący o framugę drzwi...głową Leviego.  
-    Oh mój Boże!- krzyknął, spanikowany, niemalże upuszczając kaprala na ziemię.- Rany, co ja wyprawiam...!  
Podszedł szybko do jednego z łóżek i ułożył na nim swojego opiekuna. Podbiegł do drzwi,   
zamknął je i wrócił do kaprala. Chwycił delikatnie jego głowę i, marszcząc czoło, zaczął ją uważnie oglądać, mając nadzieję, że nie uszkodził jej w żaden sposób.  
Nie było żadnej rany, nic nie krwawiło, więc uspokoił się nieco. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie,   
nie wiedząc, co dalej robić. Powinien poczekać za kimś, kto zajmie się Levim, ale z drugiej strony miał ochotę iść po kogoś.   
Chociaż, jakoś nie widział tej chwili, kiedy będzie mówił, że niechcący uderzył głową   
kaprala o ścianę...  
Spojrzał z westchnieniem na spokojną twarz Leviego. Wyglądała niemalże jak anioła. Bez   
zmarszczonych brwi, bez grymasu, bez morderczego spojrzenia – cudowna.  
Chociaż przecież tę drugą też bardzo lubił...  
Eren wziął do ręki koc i nakrył nim bezwładne ciało kaprala. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i,   
korzystając z okazji, zaczął wpatrywać się w jego przystojną twarz. Uśmiechnął się lekko, odgarniając dłonią jego grzywkę. Doprawdy, co za idiotyzm, zakochać się w mężczyźnie prawie dwa razy starszym od niego.  
    Siedzenie w zupełnej ciszy i bez ruchu było dosyć niekomfortowe. Zaczął więc przechadzać się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, non stop zerkając na kaprala.  
    No, dalej, niech ktoś w końcu przyjdzie i go obejrzy!  
    Znów podszedł do łóżka i nachylił się nad Levim.  
-    Kapralu?- zapytał cicho.- Kapralu, niech się pan obudzi!  
Zero odzewu. Eren przełknął nerwowo ślinę i przygryzł wargę.  
Cholera. Te usta tak cholernie go kuszą już od tak długiego czasu, a...przecież w pobliżu   
nikogo nie ma...  
    Eren zerknął na drzwi, upewniając się, że są zamknięte. Znów przełknął ślinę i spojrzał   
z powrotem na kaprala. Nachylił się nad nim ponownie, rozszerzonymi oczami obserwując jego powieki, by, w razie ich nagłego ruchu, szybko się cofnąć.  
Kiedy jednak dotknął ustami jego warg, zapomniał o tym, i zamknął oczy.  
To było niesłychanie cudowne uczucie. Pierwszy raz w życiu się całował, szczerze mówiąc,   
gdyby nie podpatrzył kilku par całujących się w różnych „kryjówkach” pewnie nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, by się całować. Jednak po pewnym czasie zaczęło go to interesować. Był ciekaw, jakie to będzie uczucie pocałować Leviego.  
Teraz już wiedział.  
Po kilku długich sekundach otworzył powoli oczy, cały rozmarzony i...  
Napotkał spojrzenie kaprala.  
-    Uah!- wrzasnął, odskakując od niego natychmiast. Poczuł, że zaczyna intensywnie się pocić.- Prze-przepraszam pana, kapralu!- krzyknął.- Najmocniej przepraszam, ja...ja już pójdę, zawołam kogoś, zaraz ktoś przyjdzie i ...!  
-    Zamknij mordę i siadaj na dupie – warknął Levi, podnosząc się i wskazując ręką łóżko obok jego.  
Eren przełknął głośno ślinę, rozglądając się nerwowo. Naprawdę miał ochotę uciec, jego twarz chyba jeszcze nigdy nie była tak czerwona. Spełnił jednak jego polecenie i usiadł jak na szpilkach, w najwygodniejszej pozycji, by, w razie co, jak najszybciej uciec.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Levi siedział na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami i surową miną.  
-    Takich rzeczy nie robi się śpiącym ludziom – powiedział z powagą.  
-    Najmocniej prze...!  
-    Nie przerywaj mi!  
-    Tak jest.- Eren spuścił głowę, zawstydzony.  
-    Doprawdy, nabrałem ochoty na małą drzemkę, a ty już przyprowadziłeś mnie do szpitala – westchnął Levi. Eren już otworzył usta, ale szybko je zamknął. Wolał się z nim nie kłócić.- Dlaczego jesteśmy tutaj sami? Co zrobiłeś ze służbą, żeby się do mnie dobrać?  
-    Ja...! Nic nie zrobiłem, nikogo tutaj nie było, kiedy pana przyniosłem!  
-    Przyniosłeś?- Levi spojrzał na niego spod byka.- Masz na myśli...jak dziewczynę?  
-    Nie miałem wyjścia! Dowódca gdzieś poszedł, a wszyscy mówili, że trzeba pana tu przynieść...zemdlał pan na środku pola treningowego, spanikowałem! Mówiłem, że nie wygląda pan najlepiej! Jest pan cały rozpalony i...  
-    Napalony to jesteś ty, dzieciaku – powiedział dobitnie Levi.  
-    Po-powiedziałem „rozpalony”...- mruknął Eren.  
-    No? Co miała znaczyć ta pobudka?- Levi założył nogę na nogę i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, wpatrując się wyczekująco w chłopaka.  
-    Ja...- Eren zarumienił się po same uszy i nie odpowiedział.  
-    Czekam  
Milczał. Przecież nie mógł tak po prostu wyznać mu teraz swoich uczuć!  
-    Doczekam się?  
-    Nie – mruknął.  
-    Co, proszę?- Levi wręcz wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, nie wierząc, że Eren mu się sprzeciwił.- Czy ty powiedziałeś właśnie „nie”?  
-    Tak.  
-    Nie cierpię, kiedy ktoś bawi się ze mną w takie gierki.- Levi wstał i przysunął się do Erena, kładąc ręce na łóżku, by przypadkiem mu nie uciekł. Zbliżył twarz do jego twarzy i wpatrzył się uważnie w jego oczy.- Wyduś to z siebie.  
-    Ja...- Eren próbował się odsunął, ale im bardziej to robił, tym bardziej Levi się do niego przysuwał.- Nie mogę...wstydzę się...!  
-    A pocałować mnie to już się nie wstydziłeś, tak?- mruknął Levi, muskając ustami jego usta.- Zabawny z ciebie dzieciak. No, dalej. Chcę to usłyszeć.  
Eren czuł, że jego oczy zaczynają być mokre. Spuścił szybko wzrok, zacisnął dłonie na   
kocu i przygryzł wargę.  
-    Przecież...to nic nie zmieni!  
-    Będę o tym wiedział.  
-    Już pan o tym wie! Nie trudno się domyślić...po tej sytuacji.  
-    Ale chcę to usłyszeć. No, tracę cierpliwość. Masz 5 sekund, 5, 4, 3...  
-    Kocham pana, kapralu – wyszeptał Eren, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez.- Zakocha...  
Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, kiedy Levi przyciągnął go do siebie i objął mocno,   
przyciskając usta do jego ust. Eren jęknął cicho, odruchowo również go obejmując. To był bardzo intensywny pocałunek, zupełnie inny niż te, które widział do tej pory.  
    I podobał mu się bardziej niż ten wcześniejszy.  
-    Przyjdź dziś wieczorem do mojego pokoju – powiedział Levi, kiedy już się od niego oderwał.- Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, żebyś nikomu nie mówił o tym pocałunku?  
-    T-t...- Eren, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć słowa, w końcu tylko skinął głową.  
-    Jeszcze jedno. Jesteś pewien swoich uczuć?  
Chłopak spojrzał na kaprala zamglonym wzrokiem i po chwili potwierdził, skinąwszy kilka   
razy głową. Oczywiście, że był ich pewien!  
-    No dobrze...- mruknął Levi.- Nic nie poradzimy. Wygląda na to, że jestem po prostu zbyt przystojny i...  
Eren zareagował natychmiastowo, kiedy tylko Levi zaczął się chwiać. Znalazł się przy nim   
błyskawicznie i podtrzymał go, nim upadł.  
-    I dość słaby – mruknął, pomagając mu położyć się na łóżku.- Proszę, kapralu, niech pan chwilę poleży. Zaraz się ktoś zjawi i...  
-    Żebyś znów mógł się do mnie dobrać?- Levi spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
-    Nie zrobię tego!- powiedział Eren, rumieniąc się.  
Levi już chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy drzwi się otwarły i do środka weszła wysoka   
kobieta ubrana w białą koszulę i ciemne spodnie. W dłoni trzymała kubek z parującą cieczą.  
-    Oh!- krzyknęła cicho, ujrzawszy ich.- Ehm...najmocniej przepraszam, musiałam na chwilę wyjść. Co...kapral Levi?! Co się stało?  
-    Wydaje mi się, że ma wysoką gorączkę – zaczął szybko mówić Eren.- Jest cały rozpalony i zemdlał podczas treningu, więc przyniosłem go tu...  
-    PRZYPROWADZIŁEŚ.  
-    ...proszę się nim zająć!  
-    No tak, oczywiście. Jestem zaskoczona, panie Levi! Zwykle, kiedy się pan tu zjawiał, to pan był towarzyszem chorego!  
-    To wyjątkowa sytuacja – mruknął wymijająco Levi, zerkając na Erena.- Nie zapomnij, co ci powiedziałem. Możesz wracać do ćwiczeń.  
-    Tak jest!  
Eren skłonił się lekko kobiecie, po czym pospiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie. Kiedy tylko   
zamknął za sobą drzwi, oparł się o nie i przytrzymał za pierś, w której mocno kołatało serce.  
A więc dziś wieczór znów będzie mógł zasmakować tych słodkich pocałunków.  
  
  
  



End file.
